Autumn of Winter Scene
by Emma Griselda
Summary: Penantian yang selama ini dilakukan oleh Kagome, malam itu, di bawah guguran bunga salju ia memanjatkan keinginan pada Sang Pencipta. Keinginannya yang selalu ia harapkan untuk menjadi kenyataan dan sosok misterius yang membuat Kagome ketakutan itu hadir.


**Autumn** **of Winter** **Scene**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author :** Emma Griselda ‖ **Editor :** Sky Yuu

* * *

 ** _Aku tidak dapat melupakan satu hari yang telah_** ** _ber_** ** _lalu_**

 ** _Aku masih merasakan kehadiranmu,mencoba untuk mengingat aromamu yang kurindukan_**

 ** _Aku sedih berkepanjangan untuk menantikan kehadiranmu_**

 ** _Air mata mengalir seperti halnya waktu yang telah bergulir_**

 ** _Hatiku ini masih menangis_**

* * *

"Kagome, apakah kau sudah makan?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dengan membuka pintu kamar seseorang yang bernama Kagome, orang tersebut khawatir. Nadanya bergetar saat bertanya mengenai kondisi Kagome.

Kagome tidak menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, ia sudah bisa mengenali siapa yang bertanya demikian tanpa harus menoleh, seseorang yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya setelah suaminya. Ia adalah ibu mertuanya, Inu Kimi. Kagome hanya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di hadapannya, tatapannya sayu —kurang istirahat.

Inu Kimi masuk ke dalam kamar, menatap menantunya sedih, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada anak serta menantunya. Miris memang, anaknya baru menikah tiga bulan yang lalu, setelah satu bulan mereka menikah, Sesshōmaru mendapatkan tugas untuk kembali ke medan perang. Tepat setelah satu bulan Sesshōmaru berada di medan perang, kabar duka serta kabar bahagia menyambangi Kagome dan keluarga. Kabar bahagianya adalah Kagome tengah mengandung dan kabar dukanya adalah Sesshōmaru gugur di medan perang sebelum sempat melihat kebahagiaan bersama sang istri.

Air mata Kagome akhirnya menitik di pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia merindukannya, merindukan sosok suami yang tak kunjung pulang dari medan perang. Seringkali ia bertanya pada diri sendiri saat malam ketika akan tidur, _tidak bisakah waktu itu terulang kembali?_

"Sudah," jawab Kagome lemah.

"Malam ini kau tak perlu ke stasiun. Mama mohon kepadamu," pinta Inu Kimi dengan memeluk Kagome dari belakang, ia menangis. Bahu Kagome basah.

"Lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang, kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu juga. Kesehatanmu juga sangat berpengaruh pada janin yang ada di rahimmu, jangan memaksakan diri jika kau seperti ini. Apa kau kira Sesshōmaru akan mengizinkamu untuk menjemputnya jika kau sakit seperti ini?" Inu Kimi semakin terisak di bahu Kagome.

"Jika aku tak menunggunya di sana (stasiun), siapa yang akan menjemputnya? Itu kewajibanku untuk menjemput dan menyambut kepulangannya," jawab Kagome, air mata yang dengan susah payah Kagome tahan pada akhirnya mengalir.

"Ayahmu yang akan menjemputnya," jawab Inu Kimi terisak. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kagome, badannya ikut bergerak saat ibunya itu menangis sesunggukan di bahunya. Suara tangisan seorang ibu yang juga kehilangan anaknya itu terdengar lebih sedih dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Berbeda dengan Sesshōmaru, Kagome yang merupakan anak tunggal kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat ia duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas karena sebuah kecelakaan, berkat pertemuannya dengan Sesshōmaru, semua kesedihan yang ia alami kala itu bisa ia atasi.

Keramaian yang ada rasanya tetap terasa sepi bagi Kagome. Ia benar-benar merindukan suaminya, terasa berat baginya yang tengah mengandung untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa suaminya telah tiada. Tapi, saat ibu mertuanya menangis terisak di bahunya, apa yang dialami olehnya tak seberapa dengan apa yang dialami oleh ibunya. Untuk sesaat, Kagome merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Inu Kimi melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, mencium kening Kagome dengan deraian air mata lalu keluar dari kamar. Kagome langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya, dan tangisan itu akhirnya pecah untuk beberapa waktu lamanya. Setelah terasa puas mengeluarkan rasa yang ia pendam sendirian, ia hendak mengambil sisir yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, rasa mual ingin muntah kembali menyergap dirinya. Ia berusaha secepat yang ia bisa untuk berlari ke kamar mandi. Kagome lemas, rasa mual membuatnya berlari dari kamar ke kamar mandi, ia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk berlari dengan cepat. Bahkan untuk hari ini saja, ia tidak dapat menghitung sudah berapa kali ia harus pergi ke kamar mandi.

 **—** **o0o—**

Seperti biasanya, suatu hal yang sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini bagi Kagome, saat pukul delapan malam waktu setempat, ia akan pergi ke stasiun seorang diri untuk menjemput suaminya. Ia tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang harus berjalan beberapa kilometer menembus dinginnya malam hanya untuk menunggu suaminya di stasiun, berharap suaminya akan turun dari kereta api dan menghambur ke pelukannya setelah ia lama menunggu. Hanya berbekal dengan pakaian hangat, mantel, serta syal, ia menyusuri dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa. Ia menunggu suaminya tanpa adanya kepastian, belum tentu Sesshōmaru pulang malam itu. Namun, Kagome tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia akan terus menunggu kepulangan suaminya layaknya seekor anjing penjaga yang setia menunggu majikannya.

Setiap langkah yang Kagome ambil, ia akan teringat dengan suaminya. Sesshōmaru adalah seorang instruktur divisi sebelas penembak jitu di Tentara Nasional Jepang, lebih tepatnya ia adalah seorang kapten dari Tim Bravo Pasukan Khusus. Tidak jarang, Sesshōmaru bertugas ke tempat yang tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya, belum lagi jika ia harus melakukan misi tanpa nama. Kagome ingat bahwa Sesshōmaru pernah berkata padanya, kenapa ia ingin masuk ke militer. Semua itu karena ayahnya adalah seorang Panglima Angkatan Laut, ia mengagumi sosok ayahnya yang begitu berjasa untuk negara. Sesshōmaru ingin seperti ayahnya, walaupun ia tidak bisa menyamai ayahnya secara keseluruhan, tapi ia terus berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa menjadi yang terbaik. Pekerjaan Sesshōmaru memang berbahaya dan di sisi lain berjasa untuk orang lain, namun ketika ia gugur di medan perang, alasan atas kematiannya hanya akan dirahasiakan oleh pihak militer sebagai kelanjutan dari perjanjian yang dimiliki oleh Pasukan Khusus.

Bagi Kagome, itu semua begitu menyedihkan dan miris. Bagaimana bisa ketika seorang pahlawan yang rela mati demi negara, namun alasan kematiannya harus dirahasiakan seolah ia adalah seorang pengkhianat negara? Suaminya berjuang mati-matian untuk membela negaranya, namun apa yang dilakukannya hanyalah akan menjadi rahasia yang tidak akan publik di stasiun, Kagome duduk di bangku tunggu yang tersedia,derap langkah kaki orang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Seseorang duduk di samping Kagome, kakek tua dengan mantel yang lusuh. Layaknya apa yang dilakukan oleh Kagome, kakek tua itu duduk di bangku yang tersedia, menantikan kepulangan seseorang.

"Anda menunggu siapa?" tanya kakek tua itu pada Kagome yang terdiam dengan menekuk kedua tangannya di dada.

Kagome tersenyum, "Suami. Bagaimana dengan Anda? Apakah Anda juga menantikan kedatangan seseorang?" tanya Kagome mencoba untuk melepaskan kecanggungan yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak menunggu siapa pun," jawabnya dengan santai, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kagome, "aku hanya melakukan rutinitasku dengan berkunjung di stasiun." Kakek itu tersenyum.

"Oh, rutinitas," ujar Kagome kembali mengulang dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

Keadaan kembali hening seperti sedia kala, hanya terdengar suara nyanyian jangkrik menemani keduanya di malam yang semakin sunyi. Tak berapa lama berselang, sebuah kereta datang. Kagome langsung beranjak, berdiri melihat dari jalan keluar yang tersedia di setiap gerbong untuk melihat apakah suaminya turun dari kereta, apakah suaminya salah satu penumpang yang ada malam itu. Kagome berlari antusias dari pintu keluar gerbong satu ke gerbong lainnya, namun senyumannya sirna kala ia tidak melihat suaminya dan ia kembali ke tempat duduk semula dengan wajah yang muram.

"Apakah suamimu ada?" tanya kakek itu memperhatikan Kagome.

"Tidak," jawab Kagome lemas, namun ia mencoba untuk terlihat bahagia dengan mengumbar senyumannya.

"Sepertinya aku sering melihatmu beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Nak."

"Benarkah? Mungkin Anda salah orang, banyak orang yang mengatakan pada saya bahwa wajahku begitu mirip dengan orang lain," jawab Kagome sopan, getir mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Aku yakin bahwa yang kulihat adalah dirimu, Nak. Kau duduk terdiam di sini, di tempat yang sama. Setelah lama menunggu, kau akan pulang setelah pukul dua belas malam, sesaat setelah jam itu berdentang. Aku mengamatimu dari sana," jawab kakek itu menunjuk sebuah gubuk kecil yang lokasinya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, "itu adalah rumahku. Biasanya aku mengamatinya dari sana."

Kagome terdiam. Keadaan kembali hening.

"Nak, apakah kau percaya pada keajaiban?" tanya kakek itu setelah sama-sama berdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Kagome mengangguk.

"Aku tahu tentang suamimu setelah mendengar dari orang-orang dan juga dari berita yang ada di televisi, bahwa suamimu telah gugur."

"Kumohon hentikan," sahut Kagome.

"Apakah kau tidak dapat menerima kepergian suamimu?" tanya kakek itu kembali, menoleh dan memberikan perhatiannya pada sosok wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kumohon hentikan!" teriak Kagome pada akhirnya. Sebuah buliran air mata menggenang, "Anda tidak mengerti apa-apa, jangan katakan apapun yang menurutmu benar, Anda tidak tahu yang saya alami," sahut Kagome kesal, ia berniat pergi meninggalkan stasiun.

"Apakah kau percaya bahwa suamimu bisa kembali?"

Kagome menghentikan langkahnya, "Ya, aku percaya! Dia akan kembali, aku yakin."

"Jika kau percaya bahwa ia akan kembali, kenapa kau selalu datang kemari?"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputnya. Karena aku ..." Kagome tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, tenggorokannya tercekat dan lidahnya kelu harus mengakui apa yang ia rasakan pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Tidak, ia tidak mengenal sosok kakek tua itu, ia baru bertemu dengannya. Ia tidak suka berbagi tentang apa yang dialaminya pada orang yang baru ia temui.

Kagome senantiasa datang ke stasiun bukan karena ia tidak mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa suaminya telah gugur. Namun, baginya dengan menunggu kepulangan suaminya di stasiun, ia merasa mendapat energi lagi, sehingga ia bisa melewati masa sulit tanpa suaminya. Seolah dari sana, ia bisa mengingat bagaimana suaminya berpamitan padanya untuk terakhir kalinya dan mendengar kata "aku merindukanmu" dari suaminya dengan nyaring. Seolah baru kemarin ia mendengar kata itu di telinganya dengan nyaring dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening serta sebuah pertautan di bibirnya yang dilakukan oleh suaminya secara lembut masih bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas. Jika Kagome tahu bahwa hari itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya bersama Sesshōmaru, ia mungkin akan menghitung langkah demi langkah yang diambil oleh suaminya. Tidak! Kagome akan melarang suaminya untuk pergi ke medan perang. Andai ia bisa melihat masa depan ... andai ia bisa memutar waktu itu.

"Apa karena kau merasa dengan datang kemari kau mendapat energi dan semangat untuk menjalani hidupmu bersama janin yang kau kandung? Apa kau merasa dengan berada di sini kau bisa mendengar suaranya kembali? Suara yang kau dengar terakhir kali sebelum suamimu berangkat ke medan perang? Suara nyaring suamimu saat ia mengatakan bahwa dia merindukanmu."

Kagome tersentak kaget mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan oleh kakek tua itu, perlahan ia berjalan mundur, sebuah gerakan yang ia lakukan perlahan itu malah membuatnya hampir terjatuh di tangga, sebelum kejadian hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, kakek itu menolongnya dengan menarik tangan Kagome hingga membuatnya saling berhadapan dengan kakek tua tersebut. Kagome masih terkejut, bagaimana kakek tua itu seolah bisa mendengar apa yang dipikirkannya? Siapa kakek tua itu? Beragam pertanyaan bergelung di kepalanya, namun semakin banyak pertanyaan yang tersimpan di kepala, tak kunjung ia menemukan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Anda sebenarnya siapa?" hanya perkataan itulah yang mampu terucap dari bibir Kagome mewakili semua pertanyaan yang bergelung hebat di kepalanya.

Kakek tua berbaju lusuh itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

 **—** **o0o—**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, usia kehamilan Kagome yang baru menginjak tujuh bulan membuat perutnya membuncit. Kekhawatiran mengenai kebiasaan Kagome di setiap malam —berkunjung ke stasiun untuk menantikan kedatangan Sesshōmaru— turut dirasakan oleh Inu Kimi dan Inu no Taishō, mereka takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada Kagome. Walaupun setiap harinya ia selalu berdoa untuk kebaikan Kagome serta bayi yang ada di rahim Kagome, rasa takut dan khawatir terus menggerogotinya. Semenjak kepergian anaknya di medan perang, bagi Inu Kimi, Kagome adalah segalanya selain Sesshōmaru. Hanya Kagome seorang yang ia miliki, jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Kagome, ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika Kagome pulang dengan penuh deraian air mata dan hanya berdiam di kamar selama beberapa hari, Inu Kimi khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Kagome. Ia mencoba mendekati menantunya yang hanya duduk menatap jendela yang tertutup gorden, mengabaikan air mata yang terus menganak sungai di wajah cantik menantunya, Inu Kimi mulai bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada menantunya dengan halus, takut Kagome akan semakin menutup diri. Pada awalnya Kagome hanya diam terisak dalam pelukan ibunya, namun setelah beberapa waktu berselang, ia akhirnya menyuarakan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan beberapa hari setelah kepulangannya dari stasiun, bahwa ia takut. Bukan takut akan kebenaran mengenai suaminya, melainkan takut dengan kakek tua yang ia temui. Seorang kakek tua yang bisa menebak apapun yang di pikirannya tanpa ada yang salah, karena Kagome masih saja teringat bagaimana cara kakek tua itu menatapnya. Sejak saat itulah, Inu Kimi menemani rutinitas Kagome yang selalu berkunjung ke stasiun dan menyuruh suaminya untuk menjemput saat tengah malam tepat.

Kagome tengah merias diri di kamar, memilih mengenakan sweter dan mantel berwarna hijau tua pemberian suaminya serta syal tipis berwarna hitam. Entah kenapa, malam ini ia begitu ingin sekali memakai pakaian itu, ia sendiri tidak mengerti alasannya, bahkan ia mengucir rambutnya sebagian dan membiarkan sebagian tergerai bebas. Sementara Kagome merias diri, Inu Kimi melakukan panggilan pada suaminya sambil terus memperhatikan Kagome.

"Hm, jangan lupa untuk menjemput saat tengah malam nanti. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana kalau menantumu marah?" ujar Inu Kimi mengingatkan suaminya melalui panggilan telepon.

"Aku tidak akan marah, Pa." Kagome menyahut dengan membalikkan tubuhnya pada ibunya.

"Kau lupa, Sayang? Dua hari yang lalu kau mengatakan tidak akan marah, tapi baru berselang sepuluh menit kau mulai marah pada papamu," jawab Inu Kimi.

"Benar juga, _mood_ -ku tidak bisa diprediksi," jawab Kagome membenarkan, "yang jelas jangan membuatku menunggu, Pa," lanjut Kagome sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya agar ayahnya mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Nah, kau mendengarnya, 'kan?" tanya Inu Kimi pada suaminya, mengecek apakah suaminya benar-benar menyimaknya atau tidak.

"Ya, ya. Akan aku selesaikan pekerjaan ini secepatnya, agar aku bisa menjemput kalian sebelum waktunya. Jadi, aku bisa menemani kalian sambil duduk bersama. Sudah ya? Aku tutup."

Panggilan terputus. Inu Kimi memasukkan gawainya ke dalam saku, berjalan ke arah Kagome yang masih berdiri di hadapan cermin yang tingginya hampir setinggi dirinya.

"Kau sudah cantik," ujar Inu Kimi berdiri tepat di belakang Kagome.

Kagome tersenyum dan menoleh pada ibunya, "Aku rasa mama tidak ikut malam ini tidak apa-apa."

"Mama hanya ingin menemanimu sambil menantikan kedatangannya," ujar Inu Kimi tersenyum.

"Tapi, mama baru saja sembuh. Mama istirahat saja," pinta Kagome tulus.

"Yang harusnya istirahat itu kau, Kagome. Jika kau tidak mau istirahat, mama akan tetap menemanimu," jawab Inu Kimi memeluk dari belakang menantu kesayangannya itu dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kening Kagome.

Kagome membalikkan badannya, memeluk ibunya dengan lebih erat, "Ayo berangkat," bisik Kagome antusias.

Kagome menggandeng lengan ibunya erat, berjalan bersama menembus dinginnya malam, bahkan ia terus bergelayut pada ibunya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu ibunya seolah ibunya adalah suaminya. Inu Kimi merasakan ada hal yang berbeda dari Kagome, tidak seperti biasanya Kagome berlaku manja seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan bersikap dewasa dan bijaksana, namun kali ini yang ia lihat seolah bukan Kagome biasanya, ia terus berlaku manja padanya. Tanpa sadar, ia terus memperhatikan menantunya yang bertingkah manja padanya, tingkah Kagome malam ini mengingatkannya pada Sesshōmaru kecil yang terus bergelayut padanya jika ia tidak mengabulkan keinginannya.

Sadar bahwa ibunya terus memperhatikan dirinya melalui sudut mata, Kagome menoleh pada ibunya, "Apa apa, Mama?"

Inu Kimi menghentikan langkahnya, menarik napas dalam, "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya menggeleng, "hanya heran saja, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Inu Kimi mencoba untuk menepis air matanya yang mulai menggenang.

"Apa aku mengingatkan mama pada Sesshōmaru?" tanya Kagome penasaran.

Inu Kimi mengangguk, "Hm, katakan pada mama apa yang kau inginkan? Agar mama bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu, Sayang."

 _"_ _Yakimeshi,"_ ujar Kagome manja, "aku ingin dibuatkan _yakimeshi_ untuk sarapan besok pagi," lanjutnya mengulang.

Inu Kimi tersenyum lega mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh menantunya, "Aku menantikan lama untuk hal ini, mendengar kau menginginkan sesuatu saat kau hamil terlebih tentang makanan," jawabnya dengan sedikit terkikik geli, "sejujurnya mama sedikit kecewa ketika kau hanya _ngidam_ untuk ditemani tidur oleh mama. Padahal mama berharap kau _ngidam_ makanan seperti mangga muda atau sesuatu yang susah didapat."

"Yahh, apa salahnya, Ma? Namanya juga _ngidam_ , tidak bisa diprediksi. Harusnya mama bersyukur, aku tidak _ngidam_ yang aneh-aneh," protes Kagome.

"Tentu saja mama bersyukur. Kehadiranmu adalah anugerah," jawab Inu Kimi dengan mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi Kagome, "baiklah, akan mama buatkan besok."

 _"_ _Arigatō,_ mama," jawab Kagome memeluk erat ibunya.

Seakan teringat sesuatu secara mendadak, Inu Kimi melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap lekat wajah Kagome dengan detail.

"Ada apa, Mama?" tanya Kagome penasaran dengan perilaku ibunya.

Bukannya menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh menantunya, Inu Kimi justru menangis di hadapannya. Kagome bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ibunya, padahal ia baik-baik saja untuk beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi saat ini ibunya terisak.

"Apa Mama sakit?" tanya Kagome khawatir, "kita pulang saja kalau mama sakit."

Inu Kimi menahan Kagome untuk tidak pergi dan langsung memeluknya, "Apa kau lupa?" tanyanya dengan terisak.

"Hm," respon singkat Kagome dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, "sebenarnya ada apa ..."

Belum sempat Kagome meneruskan apa yang ingin dikatakan, Inu Kimi memotongnya, _"Yakimeshi_ adalah makanan kesukaan Sesshōmaru. Apa kau lupa?"

Kagome terdiam mematung, sebulir air mata mulai menitik.

"Hari ini kau nampak berbeda dari biasanya, kau seolah mengingatkanku padanya. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan mama, 'kan? Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sesshōmaru. Kau tidak akan melakukannya, 'kan? Rasanya begitu sulit menghadapi semua ini jika kau tidak ada di samping mama," ujar Inu Kimi menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Kagome, "apa kau begitu merindukannya malam ini?"

"Mama benar," jawab Kagome dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya beberapa bulan belakangan ini, "hari ini aku merasa bukan seperti diriku sendiri, seolah aku terdorong untuk melakukan suatu hal. Aku melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti alasannya, tapi ketika aku melakukannya aku bahagia. Bukan _yakimeshi_ saja, bahkan pakaian yang kukenakan malam ini adalah pemberian Sesshōmaru. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tangis Kagome.

"Tak apa jika kau begitu merindukannya, mama paham bagaimana perasaanmu, Sayang. Ini terasa berat untuk mama, apalagi untukmu."

"Mama juga tahu, 'kan? Bahwa aku selalu ke stasiun untuk menunggunya bukan karena aku tidak sanggup menerima fakta bahwa ia telah tiada," ucap Kagome terdiam untuk sesaat, air matanya serasa tumpah begitu saja, "hanya saja ketika di stasiun, aku merasa mendapatkan semangat baru untuk melewati semuanya. Seolah aku mendengar kata rindu darinya yang membuatku kuat untuk menghadapi semua ini tanpanya."

Inu Kimi memeluk Kagome, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat seorang ibu. "Aku tahu, Sayang," ujar Inu Kimi dengan mengelus-elus punggung menantu kesayangannya itu dengan lembut, "ayo kita masuk ke dalam!" lanjutnya mengajak Kagome untuk masuk ke dalam.

Suasana di stasiun malam itu tidak begitu ramai seperti biasa, tidak pula sepi. Terlihat beberapa orang duduk atau berjalan ke sana kemari menunggu kedatangan seseorang entah itu dari perang atau hanya bepergian jarak jauh. Kagome duduk di bangku tunggu yang tersedia, mengamati pemandangan lalu lalang orang yang turun dari kereta api dan berpelukan pada keluarga yang sudah lama menanti karena rindu layaknya telah lama tidak bertemu. Waktu yang selalu dinantikan oleh Kagome terasa seperti jarum jam tidak mau berdetak untuk sedetik pun, seakan-akan jarum jam membenci kehadiran Kagome di stasiun setiap malamnya. Jika di awal-awal kehamilannya, Kagome melakukan rutinitas ini seorang diri hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan laki-laki tak dikenalnya yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya, kini ia setelah beberapa bulan berlalu, Kagome tidak lagi melihat laki-laki itu seolah malam itu adalah awal mereka bertemu sekaligus akhir dari pertemuan itu.

Ketika bulan dengan kejam memaksakan diri untuk merangkak ke atas singgasana agungnya, suasana di stasiun semakin sepi. Orang-orang yang duduk ataupun berdiri di sekitar tempat tunggu perlahan pergi dan semakin berkurang setiap waktu menunjukkan jam hampir menuju tengah malam. Stasiun kini lebih terlihat seperti tempat pemakaman umum kala malam hari, tidak ada seorang pun, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang senantiasa menanti diiringi nyanyin merdu jangkrik-jangkrik yang tak pernah lelah untuk menyuarakan rasa rindu.

Inu Kimi yang dari tadi duduk di sebelah Kagome, ia terus memperhatikan menantu kesayangannya itu sambil menggenggam erat telapak tangannya agar merasakan kehangatan di malam yang mendekati musim dingin, sesekali ia membenahi syal yang ada di leher Kagome. Ketika sebuah kereta datang, Kagome selalu berdiri dan melihat setiap gerbongnya apakah ada sosok yang sedang ia cari beberapa bulan belakangan ini, bahkan ketika Inu Kimi menawarkan diri untuk melakukan apa yang dilakukan olehnya, Kagome menolak. Ia berdalih bahwa ia harus menjadi orang pertama untuk menyambut kepulangan suaminya dan akhirnya Inu Kimi hanya bisa mengiyakan apa yang ingin dilakukan Kagome, namun sepasang iris amber itu tidak lepas memperhatikan wanita yang tengah hamil calon penerus garis keturunannya itu.

"Kagome," panggil Inu Kimi.

"Iya, Mama?" Kagome menoleh dengan mengumbar senyum manisnya pada sang ibu.

"Mama ke belakang dulu, kau di sini dulu. Tak apa, 'kan?" tanya Inu Kimi memastikan, ia khawatir.

Kagome mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Inu Kimi beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan sejenak menantunya di bangku tunggu seorang diri. Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, waktu menunjukkan 11:55 waktu setempat, lima menit menuju kedatangan kereta yang terakhir di stasiun tersebut. Di sisi lain, Kagome beranjak, berjalan mondar-mandir sambil meunggu kedatangan kereta yang terakhir. Langkahnya gontai, bahkan ia tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya kini berdebar seperti ketika ia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada Sesshōmaru.

 _Kreetttt ..._

Kereta terakhir berhenti di stasiun pemberhentian terakhir untuk malam itu. Kagome menoleh ke belakang barangkali ia melihat suaminya, pintu terbuka dan para penumpang bergegas untuk turun dari kereta secara teratur. Tidak seperti biasanya yang langsung berlari ke arah pintu gerbong untuk melihat adakah sosok suaminya di antara para penumpang, kini Kagome terdiam mematung memandangi tiap pintu gerbong yang ada, memperhatikan para penumpang itu turun dengan rapi.

"Anda datang lagi," sapa salah satu petugas stasiun yang akan mengecek satu per satu gerbong setelah banyak penumpang yang turun.

Kagome mengangguk pasti, "Iya. Maaf bolehkah saya bertanya?" Senyuman manis mengembang di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Ya?"

"Sosok tua yang selalu datang menjelang tengah malam itu ke mana, jika boleh saya tahu?"

"Kakek yang mana?"

"Yang rumahnya ada di seberang stasiun," jawab Kagome dengan menunjuk lokasinya.

"Memangnya di situ ada rumah?" tanya petugas itu kebingungan. Mendengar hal tersebut, Kagome hanya mampu tertawa canggung.

Petugas itu pergi meninggalkan Kagome sendiri, bergegas melakukan pengecekan di setiap gerbong yang ada apakah ada penumpang yang masih di dalam atau barangkali menemukan barang milik penumpang yang masih tertinggal. Kagome yang terdiam itu hanya mengamati para petugas yang mulai memasuki gerbong, ia membalikkan badan, melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu untuk mengecek gerbong demi gerbong. Putus asa mulai merayapi dirinya ketika gerbong demi gerbong yang ia cek, ia tidak mendapati sosok yang dicarinya. Kagome bergegas turun, ia kini lelah dan rasa putus asa membuatnya ingin menumpahkan segala rasa kepahitan yang ia alami beberapa hari belakangan ini.

 _Tap ... tap ... tap ..._

Derap langkah kaki seseorang yang baru turun dari gerbong terakhir yang tadinya dilakukan pengecekan oleh para petugas itu membuat Kagome diam membeku. Pendengarannya kali ini setajam pendengaran para anjing pelacak, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, untuk beberapa alasan ia ingin membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja turun dari gerbong, namun harapannya yang tinggi akan kehadiran suaminya membuatnya takut untuk membalikkan badan. Ia takut kecewa setelah berharap lebih jika orang yang baru turun itu bukanlah suaminya, namun hati kecilnya akhirnya terkalahkan oleh logikanya.

Kagome membalikkan badan dengan menutup mata rapat, saat badannya sudah penuh menghadap sosok yang semakin lama melangkah mendekat ke arahnya, ia membuka matanya. Matanya nanar. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan menenteng tas di sisi kanan. Salju mulai turun, layaknya bunga sakura yang gugur, butiran-butiran bunga salju itu perlahan menghiasi malam itu.

Malam ini, salju turun untuk pertama kalinya di tahun ini. Kagome pernah mendengar mitos yang mengatakan bahwa jika saat salju sedang turun untuk pertama kalinya dan kau menghabiskan waktumu bersama dengan orang yang kau sayangi, maka hubungan kalian akan abadi. Kagome selalu meragukan jenis mitos apapun yang pernah ia dengar, namun kini ia benar-benar mempercayainya. Ia percaya dengan mitos itu, karena saat salju yang turun untuk pertama kalinya di tahun itu, turun bersamaan dengan kedatangan sosok yang selalu ia rindukan, Sesshōmaru.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Kagome saat melihat sosok yang mirip dengan suaminya yang perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tidak ingin kalah, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan memacunya lebih cepat, ia sudah tidak sabar. Ia takut apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah mimpi belaka, bukan sebuah kenyataan.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, Sesshōmaru yang perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kagome itu pun lebih mempercepat langkahnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tampilannya yang dipenuhi dengan luka yang ada di kedua tangannya, ia meletakkan tas jinjingnya asal dan saat itulah air matanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi karena rindu, "Tetaplah berdiri di sana, jangan beranjak! Aku bisa berjalan lebih cepat untuk menghampirimu!" teriaknya dengan suara serak pada istrinya yang sedang mengandung, ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada wanita yang disayanginya setelah ibunya.

Jarak yang semula tercipta jauh, kini selangkah demi langkah yang diambil oleh Sesshōmaru mampu memangkas rindu yang sudah menjadi siksaan bagi keduanya. Laki-laki berbadan gagah itu akhirnya menggengam tangan Kagome yang hanya diam mematung di hadapannya ke dalam pelukannya, menumpahkan segala rasa yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini. Rasanya sudah berpuluh-puluh ribu tahun lamanya. Mungkin aku terlambat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi aku tulus untuk mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sesshōmaru di telinga Kagome, butuh waktu yang lama bagi Sesshōmaru untuk membisikkan kata cinta dan rindunya pada Kagome hingga ia mengulangnya untuk kesekian kali. Mendengar kata-kata yang dibisikkan oleh suaminya, air mata yang susah payah ditahan Kagome akhirnya tumpah. Pertahannya luruh hanya dengan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Sesshōmaru.

Setelah beberapa lama Sesshōmaru membisikkan kata-kata yang menjadikannya senjata untuk merusak pertahanan Kagome yang sudah dibangunnya berbulan-bulan, ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, mengamati perubahan yang terjadi pada istrinya, puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekilas, ia langsung memagut bibir istrinya itu seringan kapas yang tertiup oleh hembusan angin. Untuk sesaat, mereka mengabaikan salju yang turun dan menjamah kulit. Namun, setelah mereka mendengar teriakan seseorang menyebut nama "Sesshōmaru", mereka melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Sesshōmaru!" teriak Inu Kimi dengan deraian air mata menghampiri anak semata wayangnya, Inu no Taishō mengekor di belakangnya. Keduanya langsung memeluk erat Sesshōmaru, menumpahkan rasa rindu yang tak terhingga seperti apa yang Kagome rasakan.

"Apa ini sungguh kau, Sesshōmaru?" tanya Inu Kimi tak percaya, air matanya mengacaukan maskara di kedua matanya.

Sesshōmaru mengangguk, "Hm. Maafkan aku telah membuat semuanya khawatir," ucap Sesshōmaru tulus.

Kagome tersenyum dan ia menghapus air matanya. Ia bahagia melihat apa yang disaksikannya, sebuah penantian yang dilakukannya selama ini membuahkan hasil yang sesuai dengan haraapannya. Ia percaya keajaiban telah terjadi di keluarga kecilnya, keajaiban yang membuat suaminya kembali pulang ke pelukannya. Sesaat, Kagome kembali teringat dengan kakek tua malam itu, ia terdiam dan air matanya kembali menitik ketika mengingat sosok kakek tua berbaju lusuh malam itu.

"Tak apa. Ini baru anakku. Seorang anak selalu membuat khawatir orang tuanya," ujar Inu Kimi dengan tersenyum, "tapi saat tadi aku menunggumu dengan Kagome, aku sempat khawatir," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sesshōmaru dan Inu no Taishō bersamaan.

"Kagome untuk pertama kalinya _mengidam_ untuk dibuatkan _yakimeshi_ besok pagi, aku bahagia mendengarnya. Namun, di sisi lain aku juga takut bahwa ia akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu."

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan pergi," sahut Kagome cepat menyanggah apa yang dilontarkan ibu mertuanya itu.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah kembali dengan selamat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika ..." ujar Inu no Taishō tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, ia langsung memeluk erat Sesshōmaru.

"Maafkan aku, _chichi-ue,_ " jawab Sesshōmaru dengan melepaskan pelukan ayahnya perlahan, "terima kasih juga telah menjaga Kagome dengan baik."

Kedua orang tua Sesshōmaru tersenyum, menarik Kagome untuk berada di tengah keduanya. Inu Kimi meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kagome, "Aku rasa lusa Kagome bisa melakukan USG bersamamu."

"Tentu saja," jawab Sesshōmaru mengumbar senyum, tak lama kemudian ia duduk bertumpu pada lututnya untuk menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan perut istrinya yang mulai membuncit, "maafkan ayahmu ini, Nak, yang datang terlambat padamu," lanjut Sesshōmaru mengecup perut istrinya lembut.

Kagome membungkukkan sedikit badannya, mengambil kalung yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi, kemudian mengalungkan sebuah kalung khusus tentara yang merupakan tanda pengenal Sesshōmaru, "Tak apa, asal kau datang dengan selamat."

Sesshōmaru berdiri, "Aku sempat kesulitan menjaga janjiku untuk tetap selamat. Aku tak akan mati lagi. Aku tak akan pernah lagi melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Sesshōmaru mengecup kening istrinya mesra, meresapi aroma khas wanita kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tak percaya padamu. Tapi, aku mohon jangan mati. Kau tahu? Salju turun untuk pertama kalinya di tahun ini dan kau akhirnya benar-benar kembali. Aku mengucapkan satu-satunya keinginanku, dan keinginanku itu hanyalah kau," ujar Kagome, air matanya kembali menitik.

"Hm, aku tahu." Sesshōmaru mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia memahami maksud istrinya. Ia kembali memeluk istrinya dan membisikkan kata "aku mencintaimu" dan "aku merindukanmu" berulang kali. Kagome memejamkan mata, mencium aroma sosok suami yang ia rindukan itu sambil menikmati aroma khas yang sudah lama tidak ia cium. Kagome membuka matanya perlahan dalam posisi yang sama, namun sosok misterius itu kembali muncul di hadapan Kagome walaupun berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Sosok yang sempat membuat Kagome takut setelah pertemuan pertamanya malam itu, sosok yang tadi ia tanyakan pada petugas. Sosok itu kini nampak berbeda dengan penampilannya malam itu, malam ini kakek itu tak berbaju lusuh. Malam ini, kakek itu mengenakan sepasang seragam tentara resmi yang biasa dikenakan oleh suaminya jika ada upacara atau kegiatan resmi, ia melihat lencana di sisi bahu maupun lengannya. Kagome kembali melihat sosok itu berseragam lengkap dan di topinya terlihat empat lencana bintang. Kakek itu memberikan penghormatan pada Kagome dengan gagahnya, dan tersenyum, Kagome balik membalasnya dengan senyuman. Saat Kagome memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghirup kembali aroma suaminya yang begitu ia rindukan dan kembali membuka kedua matanya, sosok kakek itu telah pergi entah kemana.

 _"_ _Terima kasih, kakek,"_ batin Kagome dengan mengumbar senyum indahnya sambil menghirup aroma Sesshōmaru kembali, konsentrasinya masih berfokus pada Sesshōmaru yang terus membisikkan kata cinta dan rindu padanya.

* * *

 **—** **THE END—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Penulisan cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu When You're Gone milik Avril Lavigne dan juga이사랑 (This Love) milik Davichi yang merupakan OST Descendants of The Sun. Kedua lagu ini hanya saya analisis secara mendasar, yang kemudian saya ambil simpulan dari keduanya, baru saya padukan agar hasil dari dua simpulan lagu itu bisa menyatu serta menghasilkan cerita yang sesuai. Selain itu, dalam tulisan ini tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa saya mengambil beberapa adegan dari drama Mandarin yang berjudul "Romance in The Rain", drama Korea "The King 2 Hearts" hingga adegan maupun percakapan di drama Korea Descendants of The Sun. Tulisan ini hanyalah ide lama yang awalnya tokoh utamanya adalah T.O.P BIGBANG dan Park Bom 2NE1, yang kemudian _stuck_ selama kurang lebih 3 tahun, hingga akhirnya kemarin saat nongkrong di McD yang niatnya mau ngerjain skripsi sama temen, malah nulis cerita ini. Pikirku, sayang karena ide terlanjur berjalan lancar macam jalan tol wkwkwk xD dan akhirnya dalam waktu kurang lebih dua jam, tulisan ini kelar ditemani lagu-lagu ballad serta minuman berkarbonasi favorit hahaha xD

Dalam penulisan cerita ini, ada beberapa lagu yang setia menemani nulis hingga editing, lagu yang benar-benar membuat saya enjoy nulis hingga ide rasanya ngalir deras macam air terjun. Saya dengan senang hati akan menuliskan lagu-lagu apa saja yang menemani penulisan cerita ini, mungkin dari kalian juga pernah mendengar lagu tersebut dan bisa merasakan apa yang saya rasakan. Berikut lagu-lagu yang sudah setia menemani proses kreatif.

1\. 뻔한이별 (I Still) – Soyou feat. Sung Si Kyung (khusus saya dengarkan waktu _editing_ )

2\. 슬픈바람 (Sad Wind) – Eun Ga Eun (Scholar Who Walks The Night OST)

3\. 또사랑하고만다 (Stop Loving You) – Yook Sungjae BTOB (Scholar Who Walks The Night OST )

4\. Avril Lavigne – When Youre Gone

5\. Love Song (Feat. 박혜수 —Park Hye Soo) – Yook Sungjae BTOB (Who Are You? School 2015 OST

6\. 이사랑 ( This Love) – Davichi (Descendant of The Sun OST)

7\. 허수아비 (Scarecrow) – Lee Hi

8\. MISSING U – Lee Hi

Saya benar-benar menikmati penulisan ini, sungguh! Sejujurnya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan, bahwa aku mungkin tidak bisa sering _update_ tulisan baru seperti sebelumnya, karena tuntutan mahasiswa tingkat akhir, tapi jika ada waktu pasti akan saya usahakan untuk _update_ walaupun hanya satu chapter saja. Oh iya, kebetulan ada beberapa penulis dari fandom Inuyasha yang lolos di event tahunan IFA 2017, antara lain: Taisho no Miko, Emma Griselda, dan Claire Barbossa, bantu vote ya ^^

Oke, sampai jumpa dengan saya di tulisan saya yang lainnya!

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 11 Desember 2017


End file.
